Yoshi's Cookie
Yoshi's Cookie is a puzzle game developed by Bullet Proof Software and published by Nintendo is 1992. It was released on the Nintendo Entertainment System, the Super Nintendo and the Game Boy. A re-release on the GameCube was part of the Nintendo Puzzle Collection. On April 4, 2008, the NES version was released on the Virtual Console in Europe and Australia. North America followed suit on April 7. The game has since been delisted. Gameplay The goal of the game is to clear a stage of cookies, which come from the top and right of the screen. To clear them Yoshi must fill a row, either horizontally or verticly, with cookies. To move a cookie, the player would click on a cookie with the A button and then move it with the directional pad. There were three types of modes: Action, VS. and Puzzle. Action mode consists of ten rounds, with each of the rounds consisting of ten matches. The player has a variety of options with the mode, as he can change the speed, the music and the level to start at. At the end of a certain stage, a humorous cutscene involving Yoshi and Mario is played. VS. Mode is a classic puzzle multiplayer. Two players choose from four characters (Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach or Bowser). The goal of this mode is to keep a lit fuse lit longer than the opponent. To keep the fuse lit, you must clear rows of cookies. Puzzle mode involves solving a puzzle involving a limited number of moves. Development Yoshi's Cookie originally began development as an arcade game called "Hermetica", which was being produced by game developer Home Data. The arcade game did poorly at its test locations, so Home Data sold the rights to Hermetica to Bullet-Proof Software (BPS).Former Home Data/JSH programmer's Tweets (translated)Former Home Data/JSH programmer's Tweets (original) BPS then produced an SNES version, which was designed by David Nolte.David Nolte Game Designer -- Portfolio This version was shown at the 1992 Consumer Electronics Show. Nintendo obtained the licenses for the 8-bit versions of Hermetica, and developed the game into Yoshi's Cookie, which now featured Mario characters.Nintendo Power - Pak Watch, Volume 47 (April 1993), page 109 While BPS retained the rights to the original SNES game, Nintendo licensed the Mario characters and allowed BPS to use the Yoshi's Cookie branding. Legacy *In each of the ''Paper Mario'' games, there has been an item that resembles on of the cookies in the game. In Paper Mario it was the Big Cookie, in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door it was the Zess Cookie and in Super Paper Mario it was the Sweet Cookie Snack. In addition, a Yoshi Cookie was an item in Paper Mario that could be exchanged for a melon with the Yellow Yoshi. *In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi Cookies are used in the race with Boshi. They could also be used in battle to summon Yoshi to eat an enemy. He can't eat a boss, however. He will give Mario a Yoshi Candy instead. *''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' had a game called Egg that was a remake of a classic Game & Watch game. In the modern game, the player plays as Yoshi. Instead of gather falling eggs like the classic version, Yoshi eats cookies falling down ramps. The cookies bake from the heat of the volcanic ground, and better cooked cookies give more points. *In Game & Watch Gallery 4, the modern mode of Mario's Cement Factory has the cement replaced with Yoshi Cookies. *There is a versus map in Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ called Cookie Land. The background has Yoshis and cookies. *In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Baby Bowser steals all the Yoshi Cookies on Yoshi's Island while the Yoshis are being eaten by Yoob. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi ate them all, though, which mad Baby Bowser so mad, he ate the pieces of the Cobalt Star that he stole from them out of spite. After everyone escapes from Yoob, the Yoshis give Baby Bowser more Yoshi Cookies, and he eats them too quickly, causing him to cough up the pieces of the Cobalt Star that he swallowed. References External links *''Yoshi's Cookie'' at Nintendo.com *''Yoshi's Cookie'' at Virtual Console Reviews ES: Yoshi's Cookie Category:Yoshi games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, NES) Category:1992 video games Category:1993 video games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Spinoffs Category:Puzzle games Category:Multiplatform games Category:Bullet Proof Software games Category:TOSE games Category:Games developed by TOSE Category:Blue Planet Software games